Nos Veremos Otra Vez
by BunnyLovesPancakes
Summary: Arthur es enviado a Inglaterra por haber explotado uno de sus propios tanques por su alcoholismo, ahi conoce a su angel guardian en cual lo encontrara en dos distintas maneras. PrimerFic Dedicado: Gilbert's Last Resort y Kriegsgott-kaiya. R&R


_Bueno, que digo, es mi primer fic. Siempre había venido aquí a leer y pedir peticiones a otros autores, pero encontré el valor de escribir por lo menos esto a ver cómo me resulta. También quiero dedicarles esta historia a dos personitas en especial, las cuales molesto hasta el final y no han recibido nada a cambio por soportarme. Si encuentran algunos errores, es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en español, ingles es mi idioma principal._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pero mi país si…no mentiré, el tampoco, solo me encargo de vivir en el.**

**Advertencia: Alcoholismo (Iggy ebrio y Iggy caballeroso), palabras, crimen, homofobia, violencia, cross-dressing, prostitución y sangre. O, se me olvido, UK/Can (esta pareja merece_ l'amour_) y que es mi primera historia, perdonen si falla. ¿Habían visto una advertencia tan larga? Creo que no. Perdonen eso, pero tenía que incluir todo eso.**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

* * *

><p>Ojos verdes dilatados, mirada fija al centro de la mesa, cabello todo revuelto, una cara pálida por falta de descanso y su cuerpo todo agotado por tanto que había ayudado ese día y los pasados. De verdad no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que durmió sin que alguien llamara a su puerta. ¿Qué es un descanso humano? El no lo sabe aun. Pero en realidad no es que ayudar a su país y gente no le guste, lo que en realidad le molesta es que no está en el frente ayudando a sus compañeros. Todo por ese maldito y estúpido error.<p>

—…estúpidos, se lo merecían…— murmuro el británico, humo blanco espeso inundando el aire que respiraba mientras apagaba el cigarrillo para tomar la último trago de whiskey. La vida no puede ser tan miserable para un simple soldado que solo lucha por sobrevivir. ¿Eso es mucho pedir? O, quizás le puedan incluir el amor en un rincón, si pueden.

El británico resoplo de una forma burlona cuando eso cruzo por su mente. No sabe ni de qué habla, la primera vez que amo una mujer no le gusto para nada, pero se reservas las experiencias. Algunos son muy sensibles en cuanto al tema y él prefiere estar muerto antes de amar a otro hombre.

Regresando a su día, recuerda que había ayudado a las enfermeras a mover los heridos de un cuarto a otro, todavía tiene ese olor a cobre bordeándole la nariz. Ayudo a limpiar los refugios, que algunos no tenían ni decencia, ayudo a remover escombros, camino la mitad de Londres contando sobrevivientes y también ayudo alimentar a los soldados, que son unos mugrientos miserables, les prepara la comida y critican, diciendo que sabe mala y esta cruda.

—Malditos americanos… me apuesto que no saben ni encender una estufa…— volvió a murmurar molesto, llenando nuevamente el vaso de whiskey. ¿Cuánto vasos iban? No sabe, o mejor dicho, perdió la cuenta. Recuerda que llego cuando el sol estaba cayendo y ya el horizonte esta negro.

Eso era todo lo que tenía y sentía pero, nada de lo anterior lo iba a vencer, se sentía obligado a seguir. Mientras hacia su monologo, en el medio de la mesa, el dueño del local se le acercaba con una mirada algo molesta. El británico solo arqueo la ceja mientras lentamente empujaba el vaso a un lado, su mano viajando hacia su pistola. —No hay necesidad de eso muchacho—

El rubio cruzo las manos sobre las mesa, tambaleando su cabeza de lado a lado mientras el hombre señalaba la puerta haciendo señal para que se fuera. El británico solo lanzo la botella vacía de whisky de mala gana al hombre y casi sin balance salió de la cantina. —Que vida la de Arthur—

* * *

><p>Con pasos tímidos se abría camino por las estrechas calles de un vecindario en Londres. Estaba algo oscuro, así que tomaba las debidas precauciones antes de entrar. Ojos violetas miraban a todos los lados posibles, era un ambiente sombrío que acompañaba a Londres esa noche para ser cierto. No sabía si era por la falta de luna en los cielos o la presencia de alguien cerca. Quizás es que este entrando en paranoia.<p>

—…solo respirar…n-nada s-saldrá mal…—dijo en tono bajo, casi un susurro el cual el viento mitigo. Una niebla casi transparente rodeo su cara algo sonrojada con solo pensar hasta donde fue capaz de llegar para evadir esta guerra. Solo no sabe que pensara su familia, o su hermano cuando se enteren de esto, quizás se olviden de su existencia. Es mejor.

Suspiro. Era más de las diez, muchas de las enfermeras (amigas) le habían dicho que se quedara, que la calle no está segura para una chica inocente como ella, que le podían hacer una cama improvisada, pero no podía arriesgar quedarse y supieran su secreto… el no es chica, el es un hombre y se llama Matthew Williams Jones.

—…si solo hubiera sido igual a ti…— murmuro nuevamente, pero esta vez sintió perder su balance y caer al suelo. Se sentó y observo, solo unos leves rasguños en sus manos y nada más serio que se tenga que preocupar. Cuando volteo a ver vio que había tropezado con un hombre que estaba tirado en una esquina de una de las escaleras de la estrecha calle. Sin perder tiempo se arrodillo a su lado, solo para ver unos ojos color esmeralda mirarlo fijamente a sus violetas. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato. Esto era otra de las razones porque finge ser mujer. Esos sentimientos extraños que ya se ha más que acostumbrado a ellos.

— ¿Te lastime preciosa? — Matthew solo negó con su cabeza, algunos rizos de su cabello dorado cubriendo parte de sus ojos, los cuales con delicadeza el británico removió, su mirada fija en la del chico. La única cosa que cruzo por la mente de Matthew fue si salir huyendo o no, el no quería seguir con este juego, pero ya lo había hecho muchas veces que de verdad ni importaba si lo mataban un día de estos. Tiene dos, que lo maten en unas de estas calles oscuras o una bomba caiga otra vez en Londres. — ¿Por qué andas sola? Es muy peligroso—

—E-es-estoy acostumbrad…acos-acostumbrada— dijo en una voz casi temblorosa, esa mirada del británico era algo intensa y Matthew no podía evitar mirarla y perderse en ella. — ¿Y y us-usted? Me parece un so-soldado—

—Sí, pero me regresaron aquí para hacer trabajos comunitarios y disciplinarme— rio, haciendo que Matthew sonriera involunatariamente. —Pero explote unos de mis propios tanques…se lo merecían…idiotas—

— ¿Cómo? ¿U-usted h-hizo que cosa? — El británico volvió a reírse, tomando una mano del chico sin que este se percatara.

—Dicen que estaba ebrio, que tengo problemas con el alcohol…yo digo que ebrio estaban ellos. Además, cambiando de tema, no me has dicho tu nombre— sonrió el británico. El asombro aun estaba presente en la cara juvenil de Matthew. Aun le parece imposible que un soldado explote uno de sus propios tanques y mate sus compañeros solo porque eran idiotas. En realidad tiene serios problemas.

Matthew bajo la vista para mirarlo una vez más, esta vez un poco nervioso. —Me llamo Math…Mathilde…—

—Para ti soy Arthur…— dijo para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza en la pared. Matthew rápidamente se levanto, pero el agarre se apretó. — ¿Me llevas contigo bonita?—

Matthew sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía llevárselo a su casa, era un completo extraño aunque ya habían intercambiado nombres. Además, este británico había explotado uno de sus tanques y matado algunos de sus compañeros por amor a Dios. ¿Cómo va tener un hombre así en su casa? Pero, esos ojos verdes si hacían el convencimiento. Solo por ayudarlo, después al amanecer invente algo, el siempre ha sido bueno inventando excusas, como las que le inventa a su hermano en cada carta, así que nada malo puede suceder.

—Ven conmigo, por favor— dijo en un tono tímido ayudando a Arthur a levantarse del piso. No mentían, si tenía problemas con el alcohol. Lentamente con dificultad, gracias al británico tambaleante, pudieron llegar hasta el final de la calle donde Matthew saco las llaves del bolsillo de su uniforme. Viéndolo bien su uniforme de enfermera era un uniforme completo, color azul claro. Mangas largas cubrían sus brazos pálidos, la falda hasta las rodillas le servía para su papel mientras que el delantal blanco que se tenía por encima cubría lo que obviamente, por no ser mujer, no tenia. —Ya est-estamos aquí, _s'il vous plaît, _siéntese—

Arthur se sentó, cruzo los brazos encima de la mesa y arqueo la ceja mientras veía a Matthew, Mathilde para su caso, derramando agua en una cazuela. — ¿También hablas francés? Yo odio el francés, pero contigo hago una excepción—

—Si…n-no e-en mi i-idioma re-regular, pero si lo ha-hablo— murmuro el chico, pero en un momento repentino tomo un respiro profundo, abrió sus ojos lavandas en asombro, al parecer el tiempo se detuvo, pero su corazón solo aumento al sentir unas manos intrusas en su cintura, las cual sin perder tiempo aguanto.

— ¿Por qué tan tímida? — murmuro, su aliento caliente respirando en la piel sensible de su cuello, Matthew puede jurar que siente los labios húmedos del británico a centímetros de él, como si fuera el toque de un fantasma. No puede dejar que se entere que también él es un hombre, puede morir ahí mismo. Matthew maldice la primera vez que se puso un traje para huir de su vida. Solo le ha traído más problemas que soluciones.

—N-no en-entiendes A-Arthur, yo no so-soy lo qu-que parezco— tartamudeo, manteniendo las manos del británico entre las de él, en un agarre firme en caso que británico decida moverlas, no puede dejarlo. —S-s-se va a-a-arrepentir…—

Arthur solo soltó una leve carcajada, cuyo ligero sonido resonó en tono el cuerpo del chico sin que este pudiera evitarlo. ¿Qué más le queda? Matthew tiene que aceptar que es un caso perdido, además si se entere no recuerde al amanecer, esta ebrio después de todo. —S-so-solo nn-no me toque…por favor—

Arthur lo volteo para sonreírle, Matthew respiro profundo. Es una dulce pesadilla para él, para ser cierto, siempre ha querido tener una aventura así, tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo. Sentir la adrenalina correr por la sangre, tener la muerte sedienta, desquiciada por besar y sacarte el último apacible respiro de vida que queda en ti, ser alguien, pretender ser alguien, si, tiene que aceptarlo.

Matthew soltó el aire, conectando sus violetas con los esmeraldas del británico por última vez antes de cerrarlos. Lentamente Arthur coloco su dedo en la barbilla de Matthew y cerro la distancia entre ellos. Pura euforia. Los primeros segundos solo fueron de roces inocentes, pero luego fue algo más, algo más fuera de control. Arthur capturo el labio inferior del chico, mordiéndolo suavemente, para Matthew fue más placer que dolor. Rápidamente lo soltó para profundizar el beso. Una corriente más que agradable se sintió correr por las venas de Matthew, e hizo lo incorrecto, se pego aun más al cuerpo del británico. Automáticamente el chico abrió la boca al sentir que el británico lamio su labio superior, y Matthew se perdió en la sensación tan placentera que perdió todos lo que se conoce como estribos. Solo sentía la sensación de estar cerca, como sus labios se fundían en uno, sin ningún control…

—…nn…— gimió Matthew entre los labios del británico, deteniendo la primera mano intrusa que subía por su pierna izquierda, levantando un poco su falda. Esa fue la señal de romper el beso.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, labios marcados y sus pechos levantados rápidamente buscando el aire que les faltaba. — ¿Eres preciosa? —

Matthew solo negó con la cabeza, mientras una cara de miedo arropaba su cara. ¿Acaso eso fue una pregunta?

* * *

><p>Matthew apresuro los pasos mientras su superior, la señorita Llewellyn, ordenada a las demás chicas, muy estricta para su corta edad, pero eso no le importaba ahora a Matthew. Sin perder tiempo lavo sus manos y corrió hacia donde estaba el primer paciente, era un joven francés, pero mientras empezaba a curar sus heridas Arthur no dejaba su mente. Seguía ahí. Después del beso no hubo más palabras, Arthur tomo el te ofrecido por él y luego se retiro sin decir nada, ni siquiera las gracias.<p>

— ¡Señorita Williams! — escucho la voz de la mayor, su acento británico bien presente en sus palabras, Matthew solo sonrió mentalmente, fue una muy buena idea usar su segundo nombre como nombre de familia, casi nadie lo sabe, con excepto de su hermano y su mejor amigo de infancia, que ahora que recuerda, no lo ha visto mas desde pequeños.

Luego de poner las vendas rápidamente volteo, una chica alta, cabello corto y color platino con figura esbelta la miraba seriamente a su cara, manos en su cintura. Matthew solo agacho la mirada en respeto. —Arthur Kirkland te busca—

Matthew abrió los ojos en asombro, su corazón aumentando los latidos. —Aun no es receso, cuatro pacientes esperan, y su castigo será la noche en vela. Si me entendió, puede ir a verlo y regrese de inmediato—

Matthew aprobó mirando como la chica daba la vuelta, su uniforme un azul más oscuro y más corto dando media vuelta y se marchaba con pasos firmes. ¿Quién dijo que solo en el ejército son estrictos? Tomando un leve suspiro salió rápidamente, obteniendo miradas de las demás, en especial de *Victoria, pero no le importo, solo siguió.

Cuando logro llegar afuera se encontró con un corre y corre de enfermeras, unas ambulancias sacando mas heridos, soldados para ser más precisos, pero él se dirigió rápidamente donde Arthur estaba sentado en un barril, algo sonriente, portando el uniforme de infantería.

— ¿Ves estos soldados? — Matthew solo movió su cabeza en un sí. —Voy a al frente—

Matthew lo miro asombrado.

—Nos veremos otra vez— sonrió, probando los labios del chico por última vez.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, fin del prologo, algunos puntos de la historia. Esta dedicada a Gilbert's Last Resort, si saben o han leído 'Mi Inmortal' sabrán quien es y a Kriegsgott-kaiya. Son las mejores.<em>

_*Victoria es Seychelles (será un personaje que saldrá a menudo por algo)_

_*S'il vous plaît, es 'por favor' en francés._

_Espero que les haya gustado, se que un poco complicada, pero se arreglara al pasar los capítulos. Si, no son Fem, Matthew se viste de enfermera por algunas razones que serán explicadas. Bueno, os dejo, gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora nos vemos._

**No olviden, review**


End file.
